modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6194
10 listopada 2011 33px 1 października 2015 40px 11 stycznia 2017 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6193. « 6194. » 6195. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|320px|Katie i Brooke dyskutują o HopeW "Il Giardino", Brooke i Katie rozmawiają na temat swoich podejrzeń względem Steffy co do zatrzymania gondoli w Aspen. Brooke przy okazji wyjawia młodszej siostrze, że Thomas pocałował Hope. Nie ukrywa, że ta sytuacja ją martwi, zaś Ridge nie zdaje sobie sprawy, iż Thomas może zostać zraniony przez niewygaśnięte uczucia Hope do Liama. Katie dochodzi do wniosku, że mimo pogardy Steffy dla rodziny Logan, siostra Thomasa poparłaby go w działaniach, ponieważ nie musiałaby więcej walczyć z Hope o Liama. Brooke żałuje, że nie zna całej historii z gondolą, ale Katie proponuje, że porozmawia ze swoim pasierbem. thumb|left|320px|Steffy jest zachwycona nowiną ThomasaW biurze Steffy, ona i Thomas dochodzą do wniosku, że nie robią nic złego, pomagając sobie nawzajem miłością. Thomas zapewnia siostrę, iż sprawi, że Liam nie będzie myślał o Hope i skoncentruje się na żonie. Mężczyzna rozmyśla o swoich nowych uczuciach do córki Brooke. Steffy zastanawia się, dlaczego siostry Logan mają w sobie tak ogromną siłę przyciągania. Thomas uznaje, że łatwo będzie zdobyć uwagę Hope, dopóki Liam będzie koncentrował się na Steffy. Ich rozmowę przerywa Marcus, by przypomnieć o spotkaniu. Steffy mówi, że poczekają na przybycie Hope, jednak syn Donny oznajmia, że ona i Liam rozmawiają właśnie na innym biurze. thumb|320px|Liam wyjawia Hope co czujeW biurze Ridge'a, Hope pyta Liama, czy uważa, że jego małżeństwo jest błędem. On jednak zastanawia się, czy pewne pogmatwane sprawy mogłyby zostać wyjaśnione. Stwierdza, że kocha Steffy, zaś Hope ma taką nadzieję, skoro zdecydował się on na ślub. Liam jednak nadal zastanawia się, co stałoby się, gdyby Hope dorarła na szczyt góry Ajax. Logan stwierdza, że w całą sprawę interweniował los, lub też osoba. Uznaje jednak, że nie zdążyła na czas, a Liam nie może cofnąć tego, co zrobił. Prosi, by nie roztrząsał więcej tego tematu, jeśli chce, by szanowała jego małżeństwo. Spencer pyta narzeczoną, czy musi zostawić w spokoju również ją, ponieważ wydaje mu się, że nie może tego zrobić. Chwytając Liama za rękę, Hope oświadcza, że zdecydował, komu założyć pierścionek oraz poświęcić życie, podczas gdy ona została uwięziona w wyciągu. Liam próbuje przekazać coś dziewczynie, ale ich spotkanie przerywają Steffy z Thomasem. Żona Liama ostentacyjnie wita się z nim pytając, czy w czymś mu przerwała, na co Hope stwierdza, że skończyli rozmawiać i uznaje, że wraz ze Steffy i Thomasem powinni udać się na spotkanie. Córka Taylor uznaje, że wolałaby przymierzyć bieliznę z pomoca męża, a następnie zabiera Liama na zewnątrz. Zostając sam na sam z Thomasem, Hope ledwo powstrzymuje łzy. Forrester przytula ją do siebie mówiąc, że nie musi tłumić swoich emocji. Córka Brooke próbuje dojść do siebie, zaś Thomas prosi ją, by znalazła dla niego wolny wieczór. Chce pokazać jej coś, co sprawi, że jej łzy znikną, ale Hope wątpi, czy mogłaby być dobrym towarzystwem. Syn Ridge'a zapewnia, że tak będzie, po czym chwyta marker i zmienia nazwę plakatu "Hope for the Future" na "Hope for the Past". Uznaje, że nadeszła pora na trzymanie się przeszłości zamiast patrzeć z nadzieją w przyszlość. Zmienia również plakat na "pozbawiony nadziei", ponieważ według niego Logan została okradziona z marzeń i nadziei. Hope podkreśla, że właśnie to dostała: wciąż wiedzie życie bez Liama. Thomas namawia ją, by dołączyła później do niego, a następnie całuje ją. Córka Brooke zgadza się. W biurze Steffy, Liam przypomina sobie słowa Hope o końcu ich związku. Z zamyślenia wyrywa go Steffy, która stwierdza, że wolałaby, aby nie spotykał się z Hope. Liam dostrzega odzianą w bieliznę żonę, która obejmuje go. Kobieta oznajmia, że są małżeństwem i nadszedł czas, aby kontynuować ich życie. Steffy wydaje się być pogodzona z jego uczuciami do Hope, jednak uważa, że postępowanie Logan jest okrutne. Steffy proponuje mężowi, by nie ingerowali w początkujący związek Hope i Thomasa, jednak Liam wydaje się być zakłopotany. Jego roztargnienie znika, gdy Steffy zamyka drzwi biura, a następnie zdejmuje mu koszulę i namiętnie całuje jego szyję. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5